1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan structure, and more particularly, relates to a kinetically modulated fan structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development of high-tech industries, various electronic products are becoming more functionally powerful. Accordingly, the power consumption of such products has also continuously increased, which imposes on the requirements needed for heat dissipation. Presently, the rotational speed of common heat dissipating fans needs to reach more than 3000 rpm and even up to above 7000 rpm when operating at high power. At such a high rotational speed, it is essential for the fan structures to be kinetically modulated appropriately to eliminate violent vibration and noises originating from the fans in operation. Unfortunately, to achieve kinetic equilibrium of the fan structures in the prior art is to add counterweights, counterbalance earth or to drill holes, which consumes time, cost and is unstable. Other methods for reaching kinetic equilibrium include hollowing plastic blades or adding a steel housing outside the fan blades. However, these methods also consume time, have high costs and complex manufacturing processes. Additionally, the added materials for kinetic modulation as described above are dissimilar to that of the fan structures, it is common for the materials to flake off after being used for a long time, resulting in a considerable decrease in the service life of fans which are not kinetically modulated well. On the other hand, when the fans are kinetically modulated by cutting off a portion of materials thereof, structural weak points tend to develop locally on the blades and are susceptible to stress concentration, thereby causing damage to the fan structures and consequent decrease in the service life thereof.
Because conventional methods, which perform modulation on individual fan structures after they are manufactured, are costly, time consuming and have complex processes, it is difficult for the yielded products to provide uniform and stable quality.
Therefore, it is highly desirable in the field to provide a fan structure that is cost efficient and time efficient to achieve kinetic equilibrium modulation, while preventing damage and providing uniform quality of the yielded products.